1. Field
This invention relates to ski poles. It is particularly directed to a ski pole with a handle that urges shaft to a forward angle to assist a skier in achieving a forwar reaching pole plant.
2. State of the Art
Standard ski poles typically comprise a roughly cylindrical handle rigidly connected to a straight shaft and a basket rigidly connected to the bottom of the shaft. A common problem with skiers is that they do not plant their ski poles far enough forward. With a straight rigid shaft and handle, it requires a somewhat unnatural or uncomfortable movement of the wrist for the skier to swing the basket far enough forward to achieve a proper pole plant.
There are ski poles that have an offset bend in the shaft near the handle oriented so that the shaft angles forward from the handle. This forward offset causes the basket of the ski pole to be planted farther forward of the skier than is ordinarily the case with poles having a straight shaft. One such pole carries the trademark Kerma, and is manufactured in Sallanche, France under authority of Warrington, Inc., of Lachine, Quebec, Canada.
In other ski poles the shaft is straight, but the handle itself has a broad enough cross section to allow the shaft to be positioned within the handle at a forward angle.
Both of these types of forward-angle poles, however, are rigid. They retain the same shape throughout the entire swing of the pole, thereby presenting a forwardly-angled pole at times when the forward reaching characteristic may be eithr unneeded or awkward.
When a pole is planted the skier's arm transfers considerable force to the ski pole over a very short period of time. To help absorb some of the "shock" of the pole plant there are ski poles that have a spring mounted along the length of the pole so that the handle travels up and down along the length of the pole. One such shock absorber pole is made by Allsop, Inc. of Bellingham, Wash.
The effectiveness of the transfer of downward force from hand or wrist to ski pole depends to some extent on the shape of the handle and the existence and shape of a grip or strap associated with the handle. Many ski poles have leather or other straps that encircle the wrist. These straps may aid in the transfer of downward force; however, they are typically flat belts and may not be comfortable or effective in such transfer of force.
In addition, common plastic baskets have notches or extensions around the outer perimeter of the basket which may catch on trees or twigs. One basket design is one in which the basket is comprised of a circular metal loop with flexible straps connecting the loop to the shaft. These hoop and strap baskets have a smooth outer perimeter, but may have spaces between the straps that may catch on trees or twigs.
Another problem in executing pole plants is that occasionally as a skier attempts a pole plant where the shaft is at an oblique angle to the snow, the basket may keep the tip of the pole from driving into the snow, and the pole plant may be "missed." This problem is particularly evident with common plastic baskets that may become stiff in lower temperatures. Certain ski poles, however, have baskets mounted pivotally to the shaft to permit the basket to pivot universally on the shaft. Hoop and strap baskets also effectively pivot relative the shaft.